Sibling Love
by choco maribel
Summary: “I know this is unnecessary but..." She got off from her seat and hugged her little brother, “take care of yourself.” The white-haired boy smiled heartily as he hugged back. “Arigatou, Minami Nee-chan.”............... A one-shot of Killua and his sister.


Killua's lonely and empty eyes scanned the area he's walking in. He mentally sighed to his self. Coming home is not really his intention but his friends' lives will be in danger if he won't. The home he lives in isn't what they call 'home'. It's just a shelter for a family of bloodthirsty and dangerous assassins. It was big and well furnished however it was empty and cold.

As he continued with is thoughts, he went on his way. The cold dark hallways greeted him. He kept on walking and walking, passing several rooms as he went by. Then a faint sound reached his ears, his steps grew faster. He stopped walking until he reached the source of sound. He remembered this room clearly. It was the room where he and _her_ trained.

With ease, he gently turned the knob open and peeked in. There he saw her, training with her nen using her sword. His eyes widened, "Onee-sama…" The girl stopped she was doing and stared at him nonchalantly. With her black bottomless eyes and pale complexion, she's a perfect carbon copy of Illumi. In fact, she's his twin sister. She blinked, batting her long lashes at him. She stabbed her sword on the ground and faced him. At the time, Killua is already inside with his bagpack on his back.

"Hi sis"

"…"

Killua just stared at her, and she stared back at him… and they stared, and stared, and stared and…

.

"KILLU!!"

.

She practically screamed at her little brother. After that, she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Killua-kun, where have you been all this time?" she cooed to him like a baby. He grinned, she's always like this. Among the Zoldycks, she's the only one whom he can consider has a normal attitude of a normal person. She was like his own mother. And he loves her. He hugged back and stroked her back in a loving manner. They can only do this when their elders were not around.

"I attended the hunter exam," he mumbled against her chest. "But you told me you told me you want to go outside of the gates. When I checked, you're not there!" she said as she released him. Killua sweatdropped, "Do you think after all this time, I'm still outside the gates?!" Her eyes closed and curved like a happy cat. "Anyway, I'm glad you're back. How did Illumi persuade you?" she asked. There was a moment of silence. "He… He forced me to return. He said he would kill my friends," he murmured. "And you were fooled… right?" Killua just nodded. "That's my twin. He'll never kill unless you won't give him any payment," she told him. He didn't say anything.

"Hey, have you eaten anything?" This was one of her questions that would send shivers of excitement through him. And the smartest way to answer that is, "No. I haven't sis. I'm so hungry now. Oh, I think I'm getting dizzy." Her eyes widened, "Oh goodness! Come with me now."

.

------------------------------------

.

The woman led her little brother to a room. She opened it wide they both went in. The room was full of pans, pots, knives, spatula, spoons, mixers, forks, plates, cups, glasses and everything you can think of what's in a kitchen. "Killua-kun, you said you're already very hungry. I think you have to eat noodles. It won't take very long," she said. "Uh, I can wait. I don't want anything instant," he said. She turned to him, "Are you sure?" Killua grinned, "Yes. Quite, quite sure."

She tied her long black hair and put on her apron, washed her hands and began chopping meat from the fridge. She did several things to the meat and then heated the pan and cooked it. Killua could feel himself drooling at the smell. No doubt, his sister is the best chef in the world. After some time, she began preparing rice. She waited for it to cook as she sat on a chair. She pulled out something from her pocket and gave it to Killua.

It was a bar of chocolate. "Eat that. It may take too long," she muttered. His face brightened up and instantly ate the chocolate. "Do you normally keep chocolates when you train?" he asked. She smiled, "Hai. Actually I pack some food before I do." Killua just stared at her in amusement. Who could've thought that an assassin like her enjoys having picnic during her training days?

After some time, the food was ready. It was served to him in a decorative manner. Killua giggled and happily ate. This was one of the reasons he wanted to get home. To meet her sister and spend time with her. She may be Illumi's twin but she's an exact opposite. She's caring, kind and lovable. And she knows how to cook good food, something Illumi could never **ever **learn in his entire morbid assassin life.

"Before you left," she suddenly said, "You called me." Killua looked at her but still eats his meal. He remembered the night. Before he left, he called the only person he trusts. _His sister_. At that time, she was away for an assassination mission. "You said you want to go outside," she continued, "Outside of the gates that keep us locked away from the world." Her calm expression was calm. "I've heard you hit mom and Milluki."

At this time, he stopped on what he's doing. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. _Is she… Is she mad?_ "She was crying to Illumi. He had to get you back, of course, after money was sent to his account," she murmured while twirling a piece of hair in her fingers. She stood up, completely scaring him.

Killua hadn't seen her on mission but he had seen her fought with Illumi when she got mad at him for being sarcastic. It was a bloody one and even if he just seen it once, he would rather break his legs than to witness it again. Silva and Zeno had to split them from each other to avoid unwanted death. She has also trained with him once and he could say, she's a tough one.

"S-Sis..-" "Oh, I think you would want some ice cream," she suddenly said and went over the freezer. "I made this one by myself," she murmured tonelessly. She scooped a **mountain** of it on a bowl. Even in fear, Killua still craved for sweets. He dug on it happily. She sat down and looked at him with interest. "Say, does my baby brother like it?" Killua nodded happily. This is what he wanted. To be treated like a kid, just the way he is and not an expected heir of the family. She smiled, "Kalluto liked it also. In fact he wanted a gallon for it for his snacks. Well, mother got pissed off," she laughed nervously at the last part.

And they talked… Soon he realized that she was not mad at him or anything. She was even proud of him by fighting his way out.

"You know, once I tried going out but I was too naïve to think about a proper plan," she said as Killua leaned closer in interest. "Mom got really mad at me." "Why? What did you do?" he asked like a little child. "Well…," she recalled her young memories.

-------------------------

_One night, the moon was full. A young Minami sneaked out of her room and went to Kikyo's room. Since her father's not home, she decided to just approach her mom. Due to her still childish mind of 6, she figured out that talking with her mom would be the best way._

_The hallways were dark but her well-trained eyes see the way perfectly clear. Soon, she reached a wooden room. She was quite, quite sure that it was Kikyo's due to the Victorian style of it. She knocked twice and heard her mom's sleepy yet high-pitch voice saying, "Come in."_

_When she went in, seeing her mom in her four-post bed only in her glamorous nightgown. She would admit, her mom was very beautiful especially now that she took her visor off. "Minami? My daughter, come to mommy. What's wrong?" Kikyo asked. Minami's empty bottomless black eyes blinked. "I'll just stay here," she thought. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Kikyo wondered what has gone through her only daughter's mind. She called her in the middle of the night! "Go ahead, dear," she said. _

_The girl looked down the carpeted floor and then to her mom. "Mom, can…can I go out?" she asked innocently. Kikyo smiled, "Of course you can. You just needed potty after all!" The woman sighed to herself in relief. Who would've thought that her 6-year old Minami still needed her potty? "No." The lady looked at the girl. "Not that. I mean I want to go outside of here. Not out of the house but outside Kururu Mountain," she said._

_It was as if all the blood has gone off from her face. She paled like a ghost. How could her daughter say that?! Where did she get that idea?! "W-Wha… No! I mean, why?" she asked while trying to gain self-control. "I think it's fun out there," Minami answered flatly. "Where did you get that idea, d-dear?" Kikyo asked. "From the TV. I see pretty lights out in the city. I also see pretty places out there," she answered. "Ah… The TV! Oh, ahahaha…," she laughed fakely. She made a mental note to destroy all the televisions in the house. _

"_Why would you want to go there?" she asked to her child again. "I want to go to the bar and get drunk and dance in short dresses," the little girl replied emotionlessly. Kikyo almost fainted at her answer. "Yeah, just like what I see in the TV." Kikyo didn't say a thing. She was speechless. What was her daughter watching in the TV? Minami raised a brow, "So, can I go now?"_

_Kikyo smiled while her brow was twitching. "Minami… *twitch*… You can go back to your room now…"_

"_But mom…"_

"_MINAMIII!!!!!"_

------------

"The next morning, I woke up in my room with a bandage around my head," she murmured emotionlessly. Killua laughed and laughed. He never thought her sister was so naïve before. "After that, I never made her angry again. You are very lucky to hit her like that. I never avenged my head." "Why do you have to say that to her? You could've just thought of another alibi!" he said. Minami shrugged, "Well, that's my real reason and whenever I think about that, I would feel goose bumps."

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She picked it up, it was Milluki. "Moshi, moshi?" she greeted sweetly. "Oh, Milluki, my dearest brother! You called!" Killua tried his best not to laugh as she babied Milluki over the phone. "Sayonara Milluki-kun," and the line went off.

She turned to Killua and smiled hauntingly. "Milluki got a present for you," she said. Killua just smirked, "Yeah? I'm excited." Minami grinned, not a usual thing to her. "I know this is unnecessary but…"she got off from her seat and hugged her little brother, "take care of yourself." The white-haired boy smiled heartily as he hugged back. "Arigatou, Minami- Nee-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

IEEEII!!!

It's my first EVER H x H fanfic!

Please tell me if I should make another one!

I'm starting to become a fan of this anime…

Especially when Hisoka and Illumi's around! (hot bishounen!)


End file.
